The disclosed embodiments relate generally to computer-implemented methods and apparatus for ranking web pages.
A number of resources are available for identifying the most visited web sites on the Internet. Often, web sites are ranked to determine their popularity simply according to the number of visits to the web sites. However, this ranking cannot identify those web pages that are trending.
Trending web pages may also be referred to as viral web pages. A viral web page is a web page that has experienced exponential growth in traffic in a short period of time. A viral web page is often shared by word-of-mouth or social web sites such as Facebook and Twitter. Unfortunately, it is difficult to identify viral web pages or rank web pages according to virality with sufficient accuracy.